One crazy night
by Cure Orchid
Summary: Jackie is roped into another one of Janna's shenanigans, only this time it involves stealing a body.


Im back everyone! I had to take a break over summer and a little into my school before I could write again. Here is the first of a few SVTFOE stories that I will write to entertain people during the hiatus. I was gonna write a Starco thing first but I just really wanted to write this insane idea first.

* * *

It was the middle of the night in Echo Creak. Jackie Lynn Thomas was fast asleep in bed, unknown to her a shadow approached. The shadow breathed meaningly as it made its way towards her bedside. When it finally reached the sleeping girl...it poked her face with its finger.

Jackie groggily woke up and adjusted her eyes to the sight...of Janna staring at her. "Hey Jackie!" Janna greeted her casually. Jackie screamed in surprise and fell out of bed with a thud "Janna what are you doing in my room at 2 AM!? HOW are you in my room at 2 AM!?" Jackie whisper yelled as to not wake her family. Janna wordlessly held up Jackie's house keys. Jackie looked at her annoyed "You gotta stop stealing house keys."

Jackie stood up and dusted herself off, as she did that Janna went and grabbed some clothes for Jackie and set them on her bed "Get dressed, we gotta be quick!" Janna told her.

"What are you talking about!?" Jackie asked her best friend. Janna faced her and grabbed her shoulders "I need you for a top secret mission. That is all I can say." Janna explained. Jackie realized that her friend needed her, so she let out a sigh and nodded "Ok."

Jackie threw on her regular attire and she headed for the door. Before she could grab the knob, Janna pulled her arm to the window "Janna!?" Jackie quietly yelped in surprise as Janna opened the window and jumped out with Jackie in tow.

The girls landed in a bush "Woohoo! Let's do that again!" Janna cheered. Jackie glared at her.

The girls walked away from the house and Janna led her friend to a moped "You drive, I navigate!" Janna commanded. Jackie didn't argue, Janna was a horrible driver, she crashed into the roof of the school once, from the basement!

They strapped their helmets on and hit the gas as they sped off into the dark, cold night.

Janna gave Jackie directions as they rode through the town. Jackie was still wondering where the heck they were heading. After about 10 minutes they were in a quiet area that had a melancholy feel in the air.

Jackie looked around their surroundings and recognized they were near the graveyard "Janna please don't tell me that we're raising the dead again!?" Jackie questioned the girl behind her "Nope, not tonight. Besides I couldn't even if I wanted to, I'm out of cinnamon." Janna reassured her.

They weaved around a path as Janna navigated "Left! Right! Right! Aaaaaand stop!" She commanded and they abruptly stopped. They girls lurched forward at the sudden stop and Jackie wondered where they were. "Janna?" The blonde asked suspiciously.

However, Janna already threw off her helmet and ran towards a building nearby. Jackie followed in pursuit. The girls stopped at the door as Janna pulled on the handles "Locked." She noted. Janna pulled a hairpin out of her pocket and picked the lock on the door "Why do I get the feeling that we're gonna do something illegal." Jackie sighed as she held a hand to her face.

The door unlocked and Janna walked inside with Jackie following. It was dark inside and felt kind of...sad. "Janna where are we?" Jackie asked "The morgue." Janna answered nonchalantly. Jackie stared at her in surprise "What!?"

Janna looked around and went into a door to her right. Jackie stood out in the main room waiting for her friend "Please let their be no security." Jackie prayed.

A minute or two passed before Janna came running out...with a corpse on her back! "Hurry! Let's go!" Janna commanded. Jackie wondered what the heck was going on but Janna ran past her before she could ask questions. A older guy dressed like a cowboy came running out of the room Janna had been in and gave chase "You can't escape me this time witch girl!" He shouted. "Janna!?" "It's a long story!"

The girls ran out the front door and Janna ran over and hopped on the moped "Jackie start the scooter!" She yelled to her friend. Jackie ran over and turned on the moped, driving off at a frantic speed. The cowboy grabbed a bicycle from behind a tree and gave chase.

"Hurry! He's gaining on us!" Janna cried out. Jackie turned a sharp corner hoping to throw the cowboy off their trail. The cowboy flipped in the air but landed gracefully back on the ground and continued to chase them. "Who is that guy?!" Jackie questioned "Phillip, my mortal enemy!" Janna said while glaring at him "Your mortal enemy is a cowboy?"

The cowboy apparently named Phillip grabbed a water gun and started shooting at them "Is he shooting water at us!?" Jackie asked "Actually it's salad dressing." Janna told her before a squirt landed on her helmet. Janna put her finger on it and licked it with her tongue before saying in a serious tone "Caeser."

Jackie drove as fast as she could while avoiding the salad dressing. Janna pulled something out of her pockets and held it in her hand "Don't worry I can lose him!" She told her friend. She revealed a potato in her hand and chucked it at Phillip. It hit him in the head and he fell off his bike angrily cursing in German as the girls drove off.

A minute or two of silence later, Jackie finally asked "What the heck is going on!? Why is he your mortal enemy!? Why did we steal a body!? Why was he shooting salad dressing at us!?" Janna shrugged "Hey you agreed to be my getaway driver. This is what you signed up for." "I didn't sign up to be a getaway driver!" Jackie argued. Janna shrugged again and said "Oh well, now all that's left is to stop at KFC and we are golden!"

Jackie sighed and drove to the resturant and asking herself "How do I get myself into these messes?"

* * *

I had the idea to make a story where Janna roped Jackie into stealing a body, the rest not even I know what the heck is going on.

Some cute Starco stuff coming up soon.


End file.
